disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Scar
Scar was the main antagonist of The Lion King. He appeared in Season 2 of The Lion Guard. Biography According to A Tale of Two Brothers, Scar was given the name "Taka" --Swahili slang for "want" as the younger son of Ahadi and Uru. His older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself, a decision which caused the young lion much anger and distanced him from his father and older brother. Over time, Taka came to resent Ahadi for favoring Mufasa and for choosing kingly duties over spending time with his sons. One day Taka went on a daily patrol with his father and older brother. While patrolling the Pride Lands, the three ran into Rafiki, a traveling baboon who was being plagued by the hyena trio, until he was saved by Ahadi, and his two sons, Mufasa and Taka. After the departure of the hyenas and talked about Rafiki's mission, Ahadi welcomed Rafiki into the Pride Lands and let him spend the night at Pride Rock even after Taka acknowledged that they should have let the baboon die. When Mufasa stayed by his father's side throughout the ordeal, Taka wandered off, feeling unconcerned with his father's doings. Later that night, Taka set a cobra on Mufasa, hoping to kill his brother in his sleep, but Rafiki thwarted the plan. The day after the attempted murder, Ahadi promised to take his sons hunting, until a group of angry Pride Landers had stalled him, and he was forced to cut the hunting trip short. Though Mufasa understood why his father made that decision, Taka reacted with outrage and accused his father of always finding other things to do when they were supposed to spend time together. In answer to his son's protests, Ahadi attempted to explain that Mufasa understood the pressures of ruling a kingdom, but Taka's temper only flared, and he accused Ahadi of favoring Mufasa. Despite the young lion's animosity, Ahadi decided to disregard his sons anger, by leaving Taka alone to hunt with Mufasa. Before the hunt, Taka plotted with the hyenas to get his brother in trouble with Ahadi so that their father might have second thoughts about Mufasa becoming king. Once he agreed with the hyenas, he led Mufasa down to a water hole, where an antagonistic buffalo named Boma was hogging the only water sources left after the start of the drought, and when Mufasa attempted to reason with Boma Taka roars with an ultimatum: and told Boma that he's enforcing the Kings orders, telling him if he doesn't listen to him he will challenge Mufasa to a fight. But that only angered Boma because Taka tricked him. When the buffalo began to chase Mufasa, Taka only laughed at his brothers fear until Boma's herd began to attack him giving him his scar. Just in time, Ahadi came to the rescue to stop the attack, and Taka was taken back to Pride Rock, where Rafiki cared for him until he was patched up enough to speak. Although the young lion healed his scar remains in his eye for the rest of his life. Once recovered, Taka was told by his father, that the scar he earned will serve him a reminder of his recklessness. When Mufasa asked his brother why he made Boma angry, Taka only admitted that he wanted to embarrass Mufasa and to get even with Ahadi for breaking his promise to go hunting with him earlier, and Ahadi warned his son, to keep his anger at bay. At first Taka was very angry, but then he finally accepted his father's words and asked to be called "Scar" from now on. It's also revealed that when he was younger, Scar was tasked with leading The Lion Guard, and had the power called the "Roar of the Elders" by the Great Kings of the Past which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Past to roar with him. However, the power went to Scar's head. During a scout in the Outlands, Scar met the Strange Lion who claimed to have wisdom and the power and with Scar's help and the roar, both lions would rule everything. Suddenly the Strange Lion was defeated by the Roar, when Scar got back home his brother mocked him to which he believed that with this power, he should be the king instead of Mufasa. So he planned to dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. When the rest of the Lion Guard refused to aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them by using the Roar. And as a punishment for using the Roar for evil, the Kings of the Past stripped him up the gift. After many years of the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar attempted to win Sarabi's affections however it's been implied that she chose Mufasa over him. After his nephew Simba was born, Scar became more jealous than ever. His first plan was to trick Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard where the hyenas would be waiting for the kill. But that plan was foiled by Mufasa. He then plans to not just get rid of Simba, but Mufasa as well. He sent the hyenas to trigger the wildebeest stampede. Although Simba survived the stampede, Scar successfully overthrew Mufasa by pushing him off the rock wall, killing him. He then framed Simba for Mufasa's death and exiled him and took over the Pride Lands. When Simba returned to Pride Rock as an adult, he forced Simba over the edge and revealed that he was the one who killed Mufasa. An angry Simba pounced on Scar and forced him to confess for the murder to the other lionesses. Simba cornered Scar to the top of Pride Rock and ordered Scar to be banished for murder and incrimination. Initially, Scar relented, then attacked Simba and after a long battle, Simba flipped Scar over the edge. Although Scar survived the fall, he was met by the hyenas who they thought he turned against him and proceeded to eat him alive. Some time prior to his death, Scar selected Kovu to be the next King. Kovu is the son of one of Scar's followers, Zira, whom Scar had a close friendship with and had told her all about the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar In The Rise of Scar, a hyena named Janja tires of living under the harsh conditions of the Outlands, but refuses to accept the fact that he and the other hyenas only reside there because they selfishly refuse to adhere to the laws set by the Circle of Life. Instead, they want to eliminate Kion but each of their attempts have failed. A snake named Ushari claims that the secret to Kion's success is his ability to talk to the Great Kings of the Past, more specifically Mufasa. This gives them the idea to find a way to summon the only lion that's ever sided with the hyenas: Scar. Under Scar's authority, they hope to eliminate Kion and create a new order amongst the Pride Lands that gives them freedom to wolf down as much as they want. By using both the combined powers of Kion's roar and Makini's magical bakora staff, Janja and Ushari successfully manage to summon Scar's spirit, manifested in lava and fire. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie With him revived, Scar begins to get revenge against Simba and overthrow him as the king. Scar plots to gather all the animals in the Outlands to create a new legion of followers. With an army of henchmen at his disposable once again, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands and reclaim the kingdom as his own domain. To bring his plan in motion, Scar has Ushari trick a crocodile named Kiburu into taking down Simba along with three of his followers. This plan fails and Kiburi and his followers are banished from the Pride Lands as a result, therefore giving Scar four new minions to assist in his eventual takeover of the Pride Lands. Swept Away Upon learning from one of Ushari's Skinks spies that Beshte has ended up in the Outlands alone, Scar sees this as a good opportunity to eliminate the strongest of the Lion Guard, and thus to weaken it. When questioned by Cheezi and Chungu about how they're going to do that, Scar irritably reminds them that it is the dry season and too much sun makes hippos weak. As Beshte already seems to trust Ushari's Skinks, Scar decides to take advantage of this and then explains his plan: the Skinks will lead Besthe to the Rocky Plateau where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu will seal him in and then crush him to death by pushing rocks on him. The plan nearly succeeds, but is ultimately thwarted when the rest of the Guard arrives just in time and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying away. After landing near the volcano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu decide not to return to Scar immediately, knowing that he'll be infuriated with them for their failure. Unfortunately for them, as they begin to walk away, Ushari arrives and coldly says that Scar wants to speak to them now and he is not happy about this. Then, a small eruption can be seen at the top of the volcano, apparently confirming this. Rescue in the Outlands Scar sends Janja, Cheezi and Chungu in search of Reirei's Pack, wanting to get them on his side. During their search for the jackals, Janja and his goons stumble on Jasiri, who marks the area as her turf (something which Janja forgot to do) and defeats and sends them back to the volcano when they try to get it back. Upon hearing about Jasiri, Scar, at first, sees her as a possible valuable ally, but Janja reveals that Jasiri is friends with the Lion Guard and also respects the Circle of Life, unlike the other Outlanders. With this information, Scar changes his mind and decides that she is a threat. He orders Janja to get rid of her immediately, and to do this with his entire clan, as he perfectly understands that Jasiri is too strong for only him, Cheezi and Chungu. As they leave, Scar coldly warns Janja to not disappoint him again. Janja and his clan nearly succeed in getting rid of Jasiri and also her cubs (Tunu and Wema) at the same time, but ultimately fail, due to the fact that Madoa (Jasiri's sister) escapes to warn the Guard, who both save Jasiri and her cubs and chase the bad hyenas away. The Bite of Kenge Scar stops an argument between Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Ushari (the latter having been trampled on by the others) and learn from the hyenas that they have discovered a supply of watermelons intended for the elephants through the whole Dry Season. Scar sees this as potential to break the Circle of Life by removing the watermelons from the Pride Lands as this will cause the elephants to become dehydrated as a result. He orders Janja and his goons to go back and steal all the watermelons. But Janja is hesitant as the Lion Guard had already prevented them from doing so earlier and will probably be waiting for them. Ushari then reveals having a friend who can help and will not disappoint them. Satisfied, Scar orders Ushari to find Kenge and tell him to deal with the Lion Guard. The Morning Report Scar orders the hyenas to kidnap Zazu. When Janja questions him on what to do next, Scar orders him to interrogate Zazu. Although this annoys Janja, Scar explains that Zazu is "keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands", and that the information Zazu could disperse would make it easy for them to take over the Pride Lands. Divide and Conquer At some point, Scar finally managed to both find Reirei's pack and get them on his side. In the volcano, Scar is shown speaking with Reirei and Janja after they managed to separate the Lion Guard by attacking the Pride Lands in two places at once. He explains that the Lion Guard is weaker when they are split up, but reveals that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei then start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs, while Reirei's pack will distract the Guard. He next appears in a dry season fire, angrily telling a retreating Janja to stay and fight. Janja complains that his clan is outnumbered, but Scar responds with 'not for long' as the Jackals soon arrive to help, so Janja does as Scar says. Kion, who was chasing after Janja, catches a glimpse of Scar before he vanishes, causing him to say, "What in the Pride Lands?". After the hyenas and the jackals are defeated, Kion goes to the area where Scar appeared, and sees that a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from the Paintings of the Past as a sign of horrible evil, and goes off to consult the Paintings of the Past for further information. The Scorpion's Sting When the Pride Landers gather together for Kumbuka, Scar gathers his army. He announces that they will finally destroy the Lion Guard and end Simba's reign forever. When he is questioned, he informs them that he will be getting some help and subsequently introduces them to a scorpion named Sumu. He then remarks that the day the Pride Landers celebrate his defeat will soon be known as the day that he returned. After successfully stinging Simba, Sumu returns to the Outlands to give Scar the good news. He is shocked to learn that bringing the Lion Guard to their volcano was exactly what his leader wanted. Scar orders Ushari to tell everyone to get ready for the Lion Guard. Although unaware that Scar has sent Kiburi's float, Reirei's pack and Janja's clan to delay them, the Lion Guard plow through the groups and make it to the volcano, where Makini picks up the cure for Simba's ailment, volcanic ash, and places it safely a gourd. Before they can leave, Scar finally reveals himself, rising from the flames. When Kion recognizes him, Scar commends him for his intelligence. Scar further reveals that he was behind his father's attack, and he extends his commendations to the Lion Guard for working out that he was the mastermind behind everything. But when the Lion Guard turn to leave regardless, Scar summons his army. The Army of Scar start to confront The Lion Guard, and slowly corners them to a small ledge in the volcano, right in front of their leader. When Kion considers using the Roar, Scar warns Kion of the side-effects of using it in a volcano, but the cub surprises him by using the Roar in a way he never thought possible, Kion is able to defeat the majority of his army. Infuriated, Scar commands Mzingo's Parliament to pursue them, and get the ash back from Makini, whose gourd contains it. But despite their best efforts, the Lion Guard work together to ensure Makini and the gourd's safety, and Kion's Roar blows the vultures straight back into Scar's domain. Looking out over his tired and defeated army, he comments darkly that the war has just begun. The Kilio Valley Fire Scar orders his minions set fire to the Kilio Valley. After they succeed in doing so, he rises from the small flame of a remaining flaming stick that was thrown to the ground by Mwoga and praises his army for doing their work well before ordering them to remain in Kilio Valley. When being questioned by Kiburi and Reirei, Scar reveals that his plan is to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece so that the Lion Guard will have nothing left to defend the Circle of Life and protect the Pride Lands. Undercover Kinyonga Scar summons Janja and his clan back to the volcano. He stops brief argument from Ushari and Janja (as the cobra was berating the hyena for arriving late) and orders the hyena leader to enter the Pride Lands with his entire clan, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing as this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season, which will thus cause the Pride Landers to get thirsty and will plundge the Pride Lands into unrest, desperation and chaos. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, however, Shupavu and her Skinks group notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall, and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari then commands them to stop the intruder, and the Skinks pursues Kinyonga out of the volcano. The Hyena Resistance Jasiri tells her clan that Scar has returned but that they will help the Guard defeat him by forming a Hyena Resistance. Elsewhere in the Outlands while preparing to attack Mizimu Grove, Janja's clan gets blocked by a rock slide caused by the Hyena Resistance. When Scar hears the news, he gets super mad and fiercely roars at Janja, knocking him away. Scar almost grows angry at Kiburi too, who save himself by stating that the problem was that the plan did not go as planned. Scar then orders Kiburi's Float to take over Big Springs. However, the Hyena Resistance stops them. Then, he orders Reirei's Pack to take over Ukuni Woods. The Hyena Resistance watch above, and roll down a large boulder to the front of the cave, sealing Reirei's pack in before they can leave. Later, Janja and the skinks report back to Scar and reveals that Jasiri and her Hyena Resistance are behind all of this. After hearing that Janja lied to him about eliminating Jasiri on their previous encounter, Scar is furious and demands that he takes care of her and her clan for good, by playing them at their own game. He tells Janja to announce that he and his clan will be attacking Mizimu Grove again, but while the Lion Guard is at the grove they will surround her and her clan. Janja gets confused initially, but Scar soon makes it clear. After telling him to also bring the jackals and crocodiles with him and his clan, Scar coldly warns Janja not to let him down again. The Underground Adventure After hearing from Shupavu and Njano that Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri are at the Mud Pots at the edge of the Pride Landsand how easy it would be to set the place ablaze, Scar orders Njanoto fetch him a vulture, who will be delivering a gift of fire to Kion and his companions. Beshte and the Beast Scar is furious when he hears that Janja's clan, Reirei's pack and Kiburi's float were defeated again. They then explain that it was actually a very big and strong gorilla named Shujaa who defeated them, not the Lion Guard and that he was able to tear apart the landscape easily. Scar's fury turns into interest and excitement upon learning this. Since the gorilla is destroying the Pride Lands while he's trying to help the Lion Guard, Scar orders his army to keep attacking so the gorilla can make more damage. Pride Landers Unite! Scar finds out that the Pride Landers are working together to defeat him. When Janja finds this funny, Scar tells him that Pride Landers forming an alliance would mean problems for his plan. However, since Kion's friendship with Makuu was being swayed, He orders his army to take Makuu's Watering Hole, something that ignites excitement in Kiburi. The Queen's Visit After getting information from the skinks Scar orders Reirei's pack to get rid of Queen Dhahabu. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to ruin the event after hearing the news of Makini's Mpando Mpaya from the skinks. During the battle, small flames fall from the sky, setting Mizimu Grove on fire and destroying it. Scar then appears in the flames, making himself known to all the Pride Landers and confronts Simba for the first time since his return. When Simba demands to know what Scar wants, Scar taunts his nephew by calling him naive and listing his success in destroying first the Kilio Valley, then the Mizimu Grove, and now Big Springs. He declares that the Pride Lands will be his again. However Simba tells him that he already lost his home by letting him take over the Pride Lands a long time ago but he won't let him do it again. Scar disagrees because the Pride Lands will belong to him again. He then leaves laughing after saying that the Pride Lands will be his yet again. Terrified to learn that Scar has returned, the Pride Landers panic and consider leaving the Pride Lands. Battle for the Pride Lands The Lion Guard will try and find a way to defeat Scar by taking the battle in the Outlands. While having a discussion with Ushari after learning that the Pridelanders will attack the Outlands, he told Ushari about his scar was given to him by a strange Lion with his cobra snake friend and Mufasa then gave him his current name, Scar. After hearing from the skinks that Janja is considering joining Jasiri's clan, Scar devised a scheme to take out Janja's clan together with the royal family and Lion Guard by using them as distraction while the vultures cause fire in Pride Rock, hoping to eliminate all of them at once. In anticipation should they survive, Scar gave Janja false information that Kion can destroy him by using his powerful roar right at the volcano where Scar is while in reality using the roar would cause eruption that would kill Lion Guard and strengthened Scar further. To make sure his plan would work more efficiently, Scar enlisted Ushari's help to make Kion lose control of his roar. After the defeat of the Outlanders, the Lion Guard enters the volcano and Kion confronts Scar, but is sneakily attacked by Ushari who leaves him a scar like Scar's and venom inside Kion that causes him to have difficulty in thinking, hoping this will make Kion to lose control of his roar. The evil lion then mocks his grandnephew, declaring that they are now the same and goads his grandnephew to use his roar against him. To Scar's surprise, Kion instead forgives him and declares that he cannot judge him for everything he has done but that the lions of the past will. Kion then invokes the lions of the past that made the rain fall in the volcano, contaminating the fallen lion. Knowing to be doomed, Scar screams to Kion that his roar is just a curse and that he will become like him before being destroyed forever. Personality His personality was the opposite of Mufasa's. He was mean-spirited, jealous, ruthless, sneaky, cowardly, abusive, violent, rude, uncompromising, negative, cruel, lazy, eccentric, snarky, charismatic, arrogant, rough, strong, ill-mannered, relentless, emotional, belligerent, opportunistic, selfish, stubborn, intelligent, vain, mysterious, power-hungry, megalomaniacal, murderous, determined, resentful, greedy, tyrannical, manipulative, cunning, dark, sadistic, treacherous, calm, elegant, debonair, dramatic, bigoted, short-tempered and evil. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that his brother was chosen to be King. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted into removing his own family permanently and destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. He didn't believe in the Circle of Life concept and cared only for himself and his own glory. Trivia *It has been confirmed that Scar will appear in Season 2 of The Lion Guard as a new villain. *David Oyelowo will voice Scar in The Lion Guard. Family Kion: Great-nephew Mufasa: Older brother Nala: Niece-in-law Simba: Nephew Kiara: Great niece Nuka: Descendant Vitani: Descendant Kovu: Adoptive son Sarabi: Sister-in-law Kopa: Great-nephew (Books only) Friends *Zira *Janja *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Ushari *Cheezi *Chungu *Njano *Shupavu *Reirei *Goigoi Enemies Simba Nala Mufasa Rafiki Zazu Sarabi Kion Fuli Ono Beshte Bunga Makini Kiara Gallery Scar's Ghost The Lion Guard.jpg Scar-HD.png Scar-the-lion-king-25952690-800-400.jpg 1 MRgIozj1WLBlrssLlE1ZNw.jpeg WhosWhoScar-1.jpg Scar.png Maxresdefault (3).jpg|In Undercover Kinyonga DZkKirwX0AIBEYR.jpg|In The Scorpion's Sting Screen_Shot_2019-08-03_at_3.16.04_PM.png|His final defeat Category:Brothers Category:Kings Category:Deceased Category:Bad Guys Category:Revived Category:Lions Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings